


Radio Riley

by kirastorm



Series: Universal [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Riley gets radio Atlantis dropped into her lap.





	Radio Riley

One day in the mess, Rodney McKay drops a laptop and portable hard drive on the table in front of Riley

"you're the dj right?" Rodney asks. "This is yours now. Radio Atlantis. The hard drive is music and the lap top has every thing you need to know to run it."

"But I'm a electronic DJ not a radio DJ. I don't know how to do any of that." Riley points out. "And I have a job in the botany labs."

"You are in charge of watering plants and putting manure down." Rodney replies "This is much more your speed." And with that, he walked away, leaving Riley in charge of radio Atlantis.

After she read the walk throughs and various literature on the laptop Riley checked out the music drive. True to McKays word, it was full, 5 TB of music. There was a file folder labelled "classical" and then there were folders for every country on the expedition. Inside the country folders, music was sorted into other folders by type. 

Currently radio Atlantis played classical music all the time. Riley came up with some show ideas and launched them.

~~~~~

My country and me is a talk and music slot. Riley gets together a couple people from the same country and has them agree on a short playlist, all music that they can chat about the meaning and popularity of. 

The Canadian version does not go well. Despite already agreeing on the playlist Rodney McKay and Chuck get into a raging fight over the Tragically Hip.

"50 mission cap?!?! what are you, a leafs fan?" Rodney accuses.

"At least my teams fans didn't riot when they lost!!" Chuck shoots back. "And being a leafs fan means nothing in comparison to thinking locked in the truck of the car is a better song!"

"He didn't even write all the lyrics!!! HE STOLE THEM FROM A HOCKEY CARD!!" McKay bellows.

"Enough!!" Riley shouts. "the both of you shut up. You both agreed on 'New Orleans is sinking' so I'm going to play that and you can talk about it, in the little time we have left because you have been arguing for half the time slot."

~~~~~

Other people come up with ideas for their own shows. One of the botanists runs a heavy metal hour one a month, and one of the marines runs a easy listening hour every week. Dr Beckett runs an opera program. Chuck the radar tech runs a Canadian hour. Sheppard comes to see her about running a hip hop program.

"It's for a friend" He tells her quietly. "But I thought I could get it started and then when he comes back, he can take over." 

~~~~~

Riley decides to do a rant and rave hour. All anonymous complaints and compliments, though she can tell that roughly half of them are either complaints about Dr McKay complains or by Dr McKay, who signs his. She weeds them out, careful to never put more than one of each per show. 

"You're not playing my complaints." Rodney says, appearing out of the crowd in the mess. 

"I'm not playing all of your complaints." Riley corrects him. "You submit more than anyone else. Last week you submitted 10 complaints. And it's supposed to be anonymous! You sign all of yours."

"I'm more important than everyone else. I sign them so you know which ones to air." Rodney explains pompously.

"I'll be sticking with my system" Riley replied. "So stop bitching about it."

The next week, there is an unsigned complaint "This hour doesn't play the truly important complaints and compliments." 

Riley airs it.

~~~~~~

Riley is working in the corner of the mess she has dubbed home to radio Atlantis when Chuck appears with a flash drive. He tosses it on the table. 

"What's this?" Riley asks, picking it up.

"That is one month of the new music on the billboard top 40. One of the gate techs on the other side is a buddy of mine and doesn't mind rounding it up for me. I thought you could do a new music hour."

"That's a great idea! Thank you so much!" Riley grins at him.

 

~~~~~

One day Chuck and Rodney approach her together. They look like some one drove over their dog. Dark bags under red rimmed eyes. 

"We need." McKay begins, but he is cut off by Chuck

"We would like." Chuck corrects.

"We would like to take over the station for 27 hours." Rodney goes on. 

"Gord Downie died. The lead singer of the Tragically Hip. It would mean a lot if we can play all their music. All his music. He was a great man, and we want to remember what he's left behind for us." Chuck finishes.

"I can't give you the hours belonging to other shows, but I can give you all the time in between." Riley replies. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Twenty seven hours later, they close with “ahead by a century”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheppards hip hop radio station is started for Aiden Ford, in tribute to "hey mister deejay" by bomberqueen17


End file.
